Art Class/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Art Class, which originally ran from 1996-2008 on Cartoon Network for 7 seasons, along with a revival season in 2014. Season One (1996) #The Short Goth (6/15/1996) - Matt and Cryst meet their new goth friend, Janie. #Matt's Art (6/22/1996) - Matt slowly goes crazy after his best art piece is stolen. #Love (6/29/1996) - Cryst falls in love with Matt's bro, Penn, and Matt gets jealous. #Witch (7/06/1996) - Janie tries to stop an evil witch from hypnotizing the principal. #Caged Tiger (7/13/1996) - When Matt brings his tiger to class, things get crazy. #Memory Loss (7/20/1996) - a secret spray causes the whole class to lose their memories. #Zero Gravity (7/27/1996) - Matt creates an art piece that causes the world's gravity to decrease. #Nails (8/03/1996) - Matt and Cryst paint Janie's finger nails while she is asleep. #Skipping (8/10/1996) - The three decide to skip art class for half an hour to explore the school. #Space is Awesome (8/17/1996) - The class takes a field trip to outer space to draw some space stuff. Season Two (1998) #Detention? (9/05/1998) - Cryst and Janie get detention for accidentally knocking out the class lightbulb. #Jerk with a Heart of Gold (9/12/1998) - Penn saves Matt from falling out of the class window after Matt trips. #Computers (9/19/1998) - Mr. Cork gets computers so that the students can transition into digital art. #Two Heads are Worse (9/26/1998) - After being sad about not having a sister, Cryst grows a second head. #Pizza Party: Part 1 (10/03/1998) - The three try to solve the mystery of the missing pizza slice. #Pizza Party: Part 2 (10/10/1998) - The three find out that the janitor had the slice all along (cue backstory). #Art Off (10/17/1998) - Mr. Cork challenges the elite art class' teacher to an art-off, a serious one. #Sensation (10/24/1998) - One of Matt's art pieces from a few weeks ago becomes a sensation. #Spoop Art (10/31/1998) - Mr. Cork holds a Halloween contest to see whose art is the spookiest. #Thanksgiving (11/07/1998) - Matt and Janie come over to Cryst's house to make some art for the city to see. Season Three (2000) #Pandas (4/03/2000) - Mr. Cork brings in some pandas for the class to draw, but Cryst feels they should be free. #Black Out (4/10/2000) - Matt invents neon art when the school's power goes out and the lights aren't working. #Memories (4/17/2000) - a 4-year-old kindergartener Matt meets Cryst and draws his first piece for her. #Tonsils (4/24/2000) - Matt feels weird after his tonsils go crazy and his voice immediately changes. #Mona Mustache (5/01/2000) - Matt tries to track down whoever tainted the Mona Lisa with a mustache. #Pierre (5/08/2000) - Janie falls in love with an elite named Pierre, but can only meet him secretly. #Parents Day (5/15/2000) - It's Parents Day! And Matt teaches his parents how to art it up. #Epic Dog Stufz (5/22/2000) - Mr. Cork acquires the students to make the most epic dog arts evar!!! #Videos (5/29/2000) - Mr. Cork decides to have the class make their own videos, and Cryst's ends up on TV. #Penn in Need (6/05/2000) - Matt's brother Penn helps Janie get out of a hole after she falls in it on purpose. Season Four (2002) #Demonzilla (8/26/2002) - Cryst's new character, Demonzilla, gets popular around the school. #ATV: Art Television (9/02/2002) - the class watch a new TV channel that showcases 24 hours of art stuff. #Other Classes (9/09/2002) - this episode explores what it's like in Matt, Cryst and Janie's other classes. #Rebels (9/16/2002) - The three meet 2 rebel brothers who want to kill them and their families. #Churros the Conspiracy Bro (9/23/2002) - The three hear some gnarly conspiracies from Churros. #When Leaves Fall (9/30/2002) - When fall officially begins, The three make the biggest leaf pile ever. #Smile (10/07/2002) - When Janie smiles for the first time after watching death, Matt and Cryst spread the news. #Subsitute (10/14/2002) - The three's substitute teacher wants to kill the principal, and it's up to them to stop her. #Art Show (10/21/2002) - The three win some sweepstakes contest and end up on an art TV show. #Spy Girl (10/28/2002) - Spy Girl tries to hunt down The Living Candy Pump for Halloween. Season Five (2004) #Elite Matt (9/06/2004) - Matt's recent piece of art is so good, he is moved up to the Elite's class. #Janie's Life (9/07/2004) - the producers of the show decide to look into Janie's dead life. #Nail Polish (9/08/2004) - Dawn loses her nail polish somewhere and sends Matt to search for it. #Bully (9/09/2004) - Matt finds out that someone's been pushing Janie around and tries to stop the bully. #Nuggs (9/10/2004) - Mr. Cork sets up a gold-nugg hunt in the classroom, and things get hunty. #Headram (9/13/2004) - Janie learns a new move from TV and decides to do it around the entire school. #Sandwich (9/20/2004) - Cryst finds a blood-covered sandwich and doesn't know whether or not she should eat it. #B Day (9/27/2004) - It's Matt and Penn's 10th birthday, which means they have to be true bros the whole day. #Lockdown (10/04/2004) - The three's class has an emergency lockdown due to a robber in the school. #$5 Bill (10/11/2004) - Matt's friend, Felix tries to get his $5 bill back after a nearby vending machine stole it. Season Six (2006) #Bear (2/06/2006) - Janie learns that Cryst is afraid of a creepy paper mache bear in the classroom. #Ex-Penn (2/13/2006) - Matt finds out that Penn is secretly sad about breaking up with Cryst some time ago. #The Job (2/20/2006) - Mr. Cork sends Spy Girl on a mission to find out who stole his keys. #Bucket List (2/27/2006) - Cryst dares Churros to complete the bucket list of her dead cat, Skittles, in 1 day. #To Seize (3/06/2006) - Karry has a stress-triggered seizure and temporary loses her ability to say anything. #Box of Treasures (3/13/2006) - Matt and Penn find a giant box of goodies and fight over who gets to open it 1st. #Power Shorts (3/20/2006) - Felix gets secret powers; Churros can lift tables; Basketball Head can eat trees. #Walkers Yeah (3/27/2006) - Matt, Cryst and Janie decide to walk to school after learning their bus exploded. #Peas Are Cool (4/03/2006) - Cryst finds a bunch of peas who can do really cool stuff. #Emergency (4/10/2006) - Janie has to go to the bathroom, but has to wait a whole half-hour. Oh, the torture. Season Seven (2008) #Museum (4/05/2008) - The class goes on a field trip to The Golden Legends Museum in Hollywood, California. #Inspired (4/12/2008) - Cryst starts feeling inspired by Matt's many TV drawings and makes some of her own. #Bloodslush (4/19/2008) - Janie draws a bloody blood-slushie and decides to make blood-slushies in real life. #Surfing Surf (4/26/2008) - The three create a new character who can surf across other people's drawings. #Treasure (5/03/2008) - Mr. Cork assigns the class to look around the school for the most treasured art ever. #The Dawn of Art (5/10/2008) - Matt and Cryst teach Dawn how to draw so Dawn can finally get a boyfriend. #Evil (5/17/2008) - Matt saves Basketball Head from a snake closet and starts hanging out with him and Penn. #Karry (5/24/2008) - The three decide to help Karry communicate through art since she hates talking. #Paint Bomb (5/31/2008) - The three decide to prank the elite class by planting a paint bomb in the floorboards. #Graduation (original finale; 6/21/2008) - When the three graduate from the 5th grade, Janie starts having feelings for Matt. Season Eight (2014) #Middle School (2/04/2014) - Matt and Cryst end up in the same middle school and meet their brave new art teacher, Mr. Matthews. #Ink Monster (2/11/2014) - When Mr. Matthews is out for the day, an ink monster rises from an ancient drawing under his desk, and it's up to Matt and Cryst to save the class. #Penny (2/18/2014) - Cryst meets a new student who has probably the greatest art style in the entire school. #The Box (2/25/2014) - a janitor brings a mysterious package box to the class door, and Matt, Cryst, and their new friend Jeremy wonder what's in it. #Buckets List (3/04/2014) - after a friend of Matt's brother Penn's commits suicide, Penn decides to have Mr. Matthews, who he has after Matt does, to complete his bucket list. #Class Fish (3/11/2014) - When Cryst accidentally overfeeds the class goldfish and ends up killing him on a sub day, Cryst has to buy a new fish before Mr. Matthews comes back. #Paint Bucket Challenge (3/18/2014) - Matt enters a challenge where students have to drink full buckets of disease-filled puckets of paint. Meanwhile, Cryst starts a petition to cancel the challenge. #Fillip (3/25/2014) - Matt and Cryst make a new friend named Fillip, little did they know, he's actually pretty frickin' depressed, even with a tiny smile on his face. #Artsmas (4/01/2014) - Matt tries to avoid going to art after he learns that there is literally a day where students have to sacrifice their best pieces of art for the almighty art god. #Nothing Much (second finale; 4/08/2014) - it's the end of the school year, and Matt and Cryst worry that they have done nothing much during the year. Category:EliNinja Category:Episode lists